


Swallow My breath And Take What Is Mine

by dawningli



Category: CNOW RPF
Genre: M/M, also Blowjob, handjob, i don't even know why i wrote this, it's so lame i can't even, oh fuck it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: 这只是一个安慰性质的拥抱。当陈昭宇反应过来自己做了什么，他的头脑十分肯定自己做出了正确的决定。而且这个拥抱需要持续得再久一点。





	Swallow My breath And Take What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 真人同人，勿扰正主，圈地自萌。  
> 是的你没看错，就是这个西皮。  
> 背景是520赢MY之后，菜包心态爆炸，跑到楼顶散心，舞王上去找他。  
> 这是一碗不好吃的复健肉，为肉而肉，接受不了的请不要再继续看下去了，您会后悔的。
> 
> 题目来自Of Monsters And Men的《Wolves Without Teeth》，随便取的。

凌晨三点半，陈昭宇在OMG基地的楼顶上找到管力的时候，管力正靠在东边高出屋顶平面一截的一堵水泥矮墙上，抽他那晚上的第八根烟。

“菜包包？”陈昭宇仰视着他，慢慢走过去。

管力模糊地应了一声。他的肩膀耸起，脑袋垂着，垂在陈昭宇看不见的地方。他左手食指和中指之间有一点橙黄色的暗淡光源，已经快烧到了尽头。

陈昭宇手脚并用地爬上那道通向管力的金属楼梯，尽可能不发出很大的动静。

“跑这么远到上面来抽烟啊，菜包包？”

“上面舒服点，透个气。这根抽完我就下去。”管力回答道。

“你再不扔掉的话烟就要烧到你手了啊。”

话音刚落，管力的手抖了一下。烟头掉到了地上。陈昭宇朝前走了一步，把烟头踩灭。再一步之后，他的手已经牢牢握住了管力的肩膀。

“回去吧。瑶瑶都担心醒了。我也是刚睡着，这个比就把我搞醒，就因为听不到你打呼噜，你敢信？”他说，带着笑意，朝手心下的肌肉微微施压。“你想瑶瑶得多担心才能影响到睡眠质量啊。”

管力短促地笑了一声。陈昭宇给他酝酿下一句的时间。

“我一下子缓不过来啊，陈昭宇。”一会儿，管力终于说。“打得太几把臭了。这心态崩得，我真……我都不知道怎么说。我……唉。”

陈昭宇等着他继续往下说。然而管力没有。他依旧低着头，肩膀开始颤抖，呼吸急促，打在陈昭宇放在水泥墙头上的另一只手心里。

陈昭宇的理性思维还留在楼下基地的床上，于是他的身体先于他做出了判断，另一只手也放上了管力的肩膀，把他拉进自己怀里。

管力凝固在他臂弯之间。除了稍低一点的位置传来的急促的呼吸和心跳，他们之间毫无声息，也毫无距离。

这只是一个安慰性质的拥抱。当陈昭宇反应过来自己做了什么，他的头脑十分肯定自己做出了正确的决定。而且这个拥抱需要持续得再久一点。因为管力只穿了一件黑色T恤，露在外面的手臂和脖颈被上海的夜风吹得冰凉。

他当然值得这个拥抱。即使他昨晚失误到妈都不认得，但这个菜包包carry了他这么多次，也该轮到陈昭宇来carry一下他了，无论在赛场上，还是在这种时候，在他需要一点安慰的时候。

然而下一秒，管力的嘴唇贴上了他的脖颈。他原先垂在身体两侧的手突然攀上了陈昭宇的腰，伸进他敞开的卫衣，隔着T恤，用一种绝对不止是在取暖的方式抚摸着他的背部。

陈昭宇如同被过了电，从头到脚轻微颤抖一通。作为一个有经验的成年男性他很清楚接下来可能会发生的事情。这个展开极其突然，但出乎他自己的意料——他不讨厌这种感觉。完全不讨厌。

但在事情继续发展下去之前，问还是要问一下的。

“……菜包？”他开口道，惊觉自己的声音有点嘶哑。“这是要干嘛？”

管力什么都没有说。他的鼻尖贴着陈昭宇脖子上的皮肤，深而急地呼吸着，他口鼻间的热气蒸腾得陈昭宇的体温也快要烧起来。

然后他的手伸进了陈昭宇的T恤。

行吧行吧，去他妈的。他们是二十几岁血气方刚没有对象并且过着集体单身生活连撸个管都难的雄性人类，丝毫不存私心地帮一个铁哥们儿撸一发释放一下压力又怎么着了吧？这事儿他不是第一次做，恐怕也不会是最后一次。

于是陈昭宇的手也犹犹豫豫地动了，一开始不知道该往哪里去，上下其手一番之后，隔着管力还挺厚的牛仔裤，直接抓住了他的重点部位。他以为自己抓得太用力，管力哼了一声，下半身往陈昭宇的手心里顶送了一下。看来还好。

他们心照不宣地拉开彼此的拉链。陈昭宇觉得自己的还没什么反应，但当管力隔着一层棉质开始抚摸他，他才发现自己已经完全硬了。管力在他耳朵边上发出一声短促的笑。如果场景不是这样，而是在天梯里撞见，接下来这个菜包就会说出一句“不行啊，陈昭宇”，然后尽一切努力打爆他的头。他不会每次都成功，但好多次，他把陈昭宇的DJ睡倒在地上，然后用一套连招“教他做人”。

陈昭宇不想给他这个机会。他有点粗暴地扯着管力的黑色内裤边往下拉，直接握住了他的阴茎。管力猛地抖了一下，自己手上的力道轻了半分。陈昭宇往下探了探，掂了掂双球的分量。看来是许久没撸过了。当然，他自己也一样。

他退开一点，管力也抬起头，他们的视线交汇了。从楼下街上照射过来的微弱的路灯光线下，管力凝视着他，形状好看到色情的嘴唇微微张开，似乎一脸认真，和他平日里专心致志去攻一个目标点，或杀掉一条来切他的狗的样子似乎别无二致。陈昭宇不知道自己是什么时候注意到这种细节的，或者他根本就没有注意过，但潜意识给他暗暗记下了一笔。他也不知道为什么自己之前都没有想过去亲吻这张好看的嘴。

但作为朋友，互撸就罢了，亲嘴怕是有点太过动真格了，陈昭宇想。

但管力抬起那只放在陈昭宇内裤上的手，在掌心缓慢地舔出一道湿迹。陈昭宇瞪着他的舌尖在手掌上优雅地滑动。

还想这么多干嘛，这他妈是个人就上了好吗。

管力湿润的手掌握住他的阴茎的瞬间，他们的嘴唇也贴在了一起。管力缓慢地撸动着，陈昭宇压抑不住的那些喘息，一五一十被管力吞下。

这不行。这不行这不行。陈昭宇想。一个DJ玩家决不能被占了先机。于是他的大拇指直接抵住了马眼，借着那儿渗出的前液，顺畅地在龟头打起圈儿。管力浑身一激灵，朝他嘴里吐气，陈昭宇成就感满满，加快了手上的速度。

管力松开他的嘴，贴着他脸颊喘起来。“慢点陈昭宇……”他颤抖的声音透过皮肉传进陈昭宇嗡鸣的耳蜗。“慢点啊我操。你很厉害是吧……”

……对啊。这一切不是为了给他解压而做的吗？

他赶紧慢下来，但管力也支撑不了太久了。他太硬了，前液已经顺着龟头的凹槽流下来，陈昭宇的手心很快一片湿滑。管力在他耳朵边上低声吐出连串带东北味儿的脏字，手已经从陈昭宇的阴茎上滑落下来，用力抓着他的胯骨，半个身躯的重量都压向他。

陈昭宇胡乱地亲吻起管力的嘴唇脸颊下巴，手上的速度逐渐失去控制。管力的手揪住他的衣服，身体开始无规则地颤动。陈昭宇知道他快射了。他空着的手抓住管力的后脑勺，抬起他的头，让他们额头相贴。黑暗里管力睁大了眼睛也张大了嘴，陈昭宇吻他，吞下他高潮时候短促的呻吟。

他们贴着彼此的嘴唇，都喘得厉害，肾上腺素依旧在血管里奔流涌动，像是刚赢了一场太过重要的比赛。

也对，他们本来就赢了一场很重要的比赛。

“没事啦菜包包。”陈昭宇用气声说，鼻尖贴着管力的耳廓磨蹭。“没事了。我们回去吧。”

虽然他还硬着，但是他的任务完成了。在肾上腺素褪去尴尬袭来之前他们应该赶紧回到日常的生活场所，假装忘记这件事情然后永远不要提起。最好也不要再上这个屋顶。只要管力说一个嗯就行。

这是陈昭宇的计划。

然而管力没回答。他直起身子来。陈昭宇身上一轻，反射性朝他靠过去。管力扶住他的肩膀，稳定住他。他们四目对视，管力的眼神现在看起来清醒且坚定。他摘掉了眼镜。他要干什么？

管力把眼镜折好，往陈昭宇的衣兜里一塞。然后他蹲了下去。

陈昭宇明白了。他膝盖一软差点就要跪下来，然而管力双手牢牢扣住了他的腰，固定住他。他的鼻息喷在陈昭宇依然半硬的阴茎上。

“……别吧？”陈昭宇虚弱地说。“不太好啊？”

但管力凑上前去，舌尖在龟头上转了一圈，陈昭宇最后一点可悲的抵抗就土崩瓦解了。妈的，他明明永远发不好平翘舌音，结果舌头还挺灵活的啊？他意识模糊地想。

管力把他含进口中的时候他的腿几乎完全没力气了，只能靠着那堵水泥墙，支撑一下自己发软的双腿，抬头看着漆黑一片没有星星的夜空，不知道自己是该闭上眼睛还是堵上耳朵才能逃离这个场景。现在是凌晨三点半，他在OMG基地的楼顶上，他的队友在给他口交，而且卧槽真是爽炸了。

他觉得自己快撑不住了，推着管力的肩膀，想把他推开。管力没照做。

陈昭宇只得低下头去看他。管力也抬眼瞧他。他的嘴唇包裹着陈昭宇的阴茎，心形的唇峰闪着水光。这场面也太他妈刺激了。陈昭宇情不自禁地呻吟出声，管力怕是听得一清二楚，陈昭宇通过包裹着阴茎的振动也知道他在喉咙里笑了出来。靠，他下次一定要把这个人艹到妈（大）也不认得。

然而管力不给他这个机会。他看着陈昭宇，把他吞得更深，喉咙一紧，陈昭宇就射得眼前发白，用力咬着自己的手，身体不断抖动的其他部位好像已经不属于自己了。妈的，要留牙印了。

管力直起身子，抹了一把嘴。陈昭宇模模糊糊地意识到他大概是咽了下去。然后管力亲了上来，扣着陈昭宇的后脑勺，让他好好感受了一把自己的味道。

很久以后他们才分开。陈昭宇颤颤巍巍地掏出口袋里本来准备上厕所用的餐巾纸，他们简单地清理了一下自己，整理好衣物。肾上腺素终于完全褪去了，但尴尬还没上来。

管力伸手来掏陈昭宇的衣兜拿眼镜。他要把眼镜戴上的时候，陈昭宇拉住他抬起来的手腕，最后一次亲吻他的嘴唇。管力的手也扶上来，轻轻摸着他后脑剃短了的发茬。

“谢谢你。”他们分开之后，管力微笑着说。他看起来不再需要下一根烟了。

陈昭宇点点头作为回应。

“应该的。”他回答，然后思考了一下这是不是真的应该，又短暂地想起他刚才脑子里飘过的“下次怎样怎样”，然后毅然决然地把这些想法抛到了脑后。

管力深深地看了他一眼。

然后他把眼镜戴上了。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 真的有人看到这里吗？感谢你看到这里！  
> 写完之后莫名还想写更多（。感觉要被打了hhhhh


End file.
